


Their Princess

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short and sweet Mystic Messenger One Shot collection for your reading enjoyment.





	Their Princess

“Y/N! It’s too dark out for you to visit the stables again.” 

“I’ll be back soon. Don’t wait up on me.” My feet carried me down the familiar path to the stables, just as they did every night prior. The bucket of fresh vegetables almost slipping out of my arms as I walked hurriedly. Making it to the stables, I stopped to catch my breath and put down the bucket. About twelve horses stood in their pens with their heads poking out. 

“Good evening,” I said to them. I took out two carrots from my bucket and went to the first horse closest to me. He was a black friesian, exactly 16.7 hands, and about eight years old. He was a beauty, that’s for sure. I scratched his nose and whispered to him. I slipped a carrot in his mouth, which he took without hesitation. I grabbed his lead and bridle from off a hook, slipped it on and latched the lead to it. I led him out of his stable and took out a brush.

“My,” I said, “your owner sure worked you hard. You’re so dirty.” And he was; he had dirt all over his legs and his belly. Training must have been tough for them today. “Don’t worry though, you’ll look and feel so much better when I’m done.”

He stomped his foot and whined as a response. I smiled and brushed his coat with the brush. I did this to the next two horses, who seemed to be even dirtier than the last. Next came a horse I knew all too well. She was a stunning black and white andalusian mare. Her name is Whyst, and undeniably one of my favorites. She’s a gentle girl and loves a good grooming. I gave me a carrot as I scratched her nose and spoke to her.

“Good evening, Whyst.” I picked up the brush and began grooming her coat. Her coat was almost never dirty, but there was always some that her owner missed when they groomed her. 

“Excuse me.”

I froze and my face went hot. Oh crap. See, the thing about me coming here is that no one ever knows I’m here besides my friends in the maid’s quarters. I clutched the brush in my hand and grazed my now shaking hand on Whyst’s coat. “Might I ask you what you’re doing in the middle of the night in the knight’s stable?”

“I came to groom the horses, sir,” I gulped.

“I don’t believe I requested my horse groomed.” I bit my lip. This is Whyst’s owner. “Do you have the intention to steal my steed.” I heard a sword being unsheathed and I jumped back from Whyst, causing her to jump back a little. She whined and stomped her foot hard on the ground.

“That was most definitely not my intention, sir,” I replied. “I come to groom and treat them after their hard work with their owners. I give them fresh vegetables and clean them up nicely every night.”

“Turn around!”

I flinched. I’m afraid to turn around and see the other end of a sword in my face. I turn around to see the knight holding his sword at his side, but still with his defense up. “Who are you?”

“My name is MC, and I’m a servant in the castle. I’m really not doing anything wrongful to these horses!” I pleaded. The man had long white white hair and strange red eyes. His sword reflected the moon’s light almost blindingly. I notice those features, another servant described a knight just like him named Zen.

Zen laughed and put his sword away. “Well, I guess a pretty girl like you wouldn’t do such a thing anyway.” He started towards me, but ended going to Whyst instead. “And you’ve been doing a good job of her. I was wondering why everyone’s steeds came out looking so shiny and new lately.”

“Thank you,” I hesitated. “I’m sorry for doing this without your permission. I’ll take my leave.”

“You said your name was MC, right?”

“Yes?”

Zen turned around and flashed a smile. “Come back tomorrow night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next: 707/ Saeyoung Choi


End file.
